


Love, Lust, and Triangles

by AnotherFan (imagine_asagao)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cinnamon Roll Will Cipher, Clueless Dipper Pines, Cool Kid Bill Cipher, Features a lot of Dodie Clark songs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Kinda Fangirl-y Mabel Pines, Love Triangles, M/M, Not a song fic though, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/AnotherFan
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Bill, and Will all go to the same high school together. After meeting Will in marching band, Dipper and Mabel spend lots of time with their new friend.  Things are going great until Dipper starts dating Will’s older brother, Bill.  But is it love? Or would Will be better for Dipper?





	1. In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my new Gravity Falls fic! To everyone who's wondering what happened to my other story (What Goes on the Internet), the new 1500+ word chapter is currently undergoing MAJOR editing, but it will be up. This story's beta is my friend Lee, so thank you Lee! The chapter titles will all be song titles, and I'm going to try to make them all dodie songs, however this is not a song fic  
> Enjoy!

The first day of school. A day of excitement and dread. The day that decides your fate throughout the school year. You can get an idea of how your whole year will be just from that one day. The day where you find out who’s in your classes. The day where you judge all your teachers and classmates. They day where all of them judge you. All in all, the first day of school is always filled with fear and eagerness.

“It's a shame we don't have more classes together,” Mabel said to Dipper as they walked to their bus. “Oh, hi Will!” They passed their friend Will wearing his signature many-sizes-too-large sweatshirt that looked kinda like a dress and skinny jeans.

“Oh, hi guys!” Will greeted them, smiling largely. “Hey, do you want a ride home? My brother’s driving me. I'm sure he won't mind an extra stop.”

“What do you think?” Dipper asked Mabel.

“Yeah, that's a great idea! Thanks!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Great, he’s parked over there,” Will said as he led them to a black Jeep. There was a student, who was in some of Mabel’s and Dipper’s classes, wearing black, ripped skinny jeans and a yellow tee shirt leaning on the car. He had the same blue eyes as Will and his hair was blond like Will’s would be if it wasn’t dyed, but that was where the resemblance stopped. While Will was five feet tall, this guy was at least six. He held himself in a different manner, too.

“What took you so long, Will?” the student asked.

“Sorry Bill, I saw them and offered them a ride home,” Will replied. “Hope you don't mind.” Dipper generally didn't pay attention to the other people in his classes. Even so, he knew he had a few classes with this attractive student, which meant he had brains to go along with his looks.

“Will, you can't just invite people to do everything with you,” the stranger, Bill, said.

“But it's not everything. It's a ride home from school,” Will said.

“And soon it’ll turn to two rides from school and then it's everyday, and soon enough, we’ll be taking them to school too,” Bill said.

“So?” Will asked. “These are my friends.”

“Your point?” Bill asked, crossing his arms.

“You can drive them home one time,” Will said.

“The three of you will have to sit in the back,” he said.

“Thank Bill!” Will exclaimed as he threw the car door open. Will sat in the middle of the car with Mabel and Dipper on either side of him. “Oh, I don’t think you guys have ever met! Bill, these are my friends Dipper and Mabel. Dipper plays the clarinet, and Mabel’s in the color guard. Dipper and Mabel, this is my brother Bill. He’s in your grade,” Will said.

“Hi Bill!” Mabel said.

“Hello,” Dipper said. Bill just grunted in response.

“Where do you guys live?” Will asked as they waited in the long line of cars to leave the parking lot. Mabel gave very detailed directions to the house.

 

Bill sighed, “What’s the address?” This time, Dipper answered him, and Bill put the address into the care GPS. As Bill drove to the Pines house, the three friends talked in the backseat.

All too soon, they arrived home. “See you guys tomorrow!” Will called as the twins left the car.

“See you tomorrow!” Mabel said.

“Thanks for the ride,” Dipper said. They waved to Will as Bill drove away. 

“So what did you think of Bill?” Mabel asked as they walked to the front door.

“He’s not really talkative,” Dipper answered.

“Like you!” Mabel said. “But did you think he’s cute?”

“No,” he lied.

“You’re lying!” Mabel called him out.

“Okay, so he’s hot,” Dipper admitted. “But I hardly know anything about him.”

“If he asked you out on a date, would you say yes?” Mabel asked.

“At the moment, no. Maybe some day,” he replied.

“I think you two would be cute, but there’s another couple that would be even cuter!” Mabel said.

“Who?” Dipper asked. Mabel smirked at him but said nothing. “Oh, come on!” Dipper groaned as they stepped inside.


	2. The Flat's a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Whoo! Sorry for that ridiculous wait, I promise I'll do my best for that to not happen again. In order to prevent that, actually, I'm going to try to write one or two chapters for one of three stories every day in November. Until those chapters get posted, here's one that's posted on Halloween but has nothing to do with Halloween! Thank you to my beta Lee! Hope you enjoy it! Happy Halloween!

The second day of school, Friday, Dipper and Mabel made it a point to smile at Bill each time they passed him in the hopes that he’d start to like them more.  It didn’t work.  A few classes after Dipper had a class with Bill, he and Will had band together.  They sat across from each other and made funny faces at each other when the band director wasn’t looking.  After the fun class with Will, Dipper had a few more classes before two classes in a row with Bill.  At the end of the school day, the twins to the bus where Will once again stopped them.  “Do you guys want to hang out with us?  We’re going to the mall,” Will said.

“I’m not sure Bill will like that…” Dipper said.

“Well, he’ll take any chance to embarrass me.  He’d do that even if you weren’t here, but if you’re there, he gets a chance to embarrass me in front of my friends, which I don’t mind,” Will explained.

“Okay, cool!  Our parents won’t care,” Mabel said.  Dipper still sent a text to their parents explaining what they were doing while they walked to Bill’s car where Bill was inside, listening to music and on his phone.  He looked up when Will opened the door.  “Hi Bill!” Mabel said as she entered the car.

“Hey,” Dipper said as he waited for Will to slide in.

“Hey kids.  Parents give you permission or are you sneaking around?” Bill said.

“We’re the same age as you!” Mabel protested as Dipper checked for texts from his parents.  They had only sent a generic “okay, whatever, have fun” text.

“Our parents are okay with it,” Dipper said.

“Dammit,” Bill said. “It’s no fun when rules aren’t being broken.”

“Don’t take offense, he calls everyone kid,” Will said.  Bill drove to the mall while Dipper, Will, and Mabel joked around.

“Okay, time to get out,” Bill said eventually.

“Where do you want to go first?” Mabel asked as they clambered out of the car.

“Spencer’s,” Bill said.

“Why not Hot Topic instead?” Dipper suggested.

“Aw, I was hoping to get you guys all flustered,” Bill said. “Oh well, there’s other opportunities to do that.”

“Let’s go to Hot Topic!” Mabel said and pulled Will and Dipper along.  Bill followed behind them.  When they got there, Dipper and Will checked out the fandom stuff while Mabel looked at the Disney stuff and Bill looked at the piercings.  Will ended up buying a flower crown, and Mabel bought a Little Mermaid dress.  “Where to now?” Mabel asked as they left the store.

“Can’t we just go to the bookstore?” Dipper asked.

“I like that idea,” Will said.  Bill’s eyes lit up, and he looked at Mabel.

“Or maybe Mabel wants to buy clothes.  What about we go to Forever 21 first, and then we’ll go to the bookstore?” Bill suggested, obviously planning something.

“Okay!” Mabel said.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Will shrugged.

“I guess so,” Dipper sighed.

“I’m thirsty,” Bill announced suddenly. “How about Dipper and I get sodas for everyone, and we’ll join you at Forever 21?”  Mabel and Will told their orders before Mabel dragged Will to the store.  Bill turned around and headed in the opposite direction towards the food court.  Dipper caught up with him and walked beside him.  “So I know your real name is Mason because that’s what teachers call you when they take attendance, but where did you get the nickname Dipper from?  To my knowledge, Mason and Dipper aren’t related,” Bill said.

“It’s a nickname from elementary school that I got stuck with,” he said, dancing around the question.

“Yeah, but why?  Where’s it from?” he asked.

Dipper sighed and said “I have a birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper.”

“Where?”  Bill asked.

“My forehead,” Dipper answered.  He ducked away from Bill who tried to brush his bangs aside.  “No, you can’t see it!”

“Why not?” Bill asked.

“Because,” Dipper answered sourly.

“Come on,” Bill laughed.

“No,” Dipper insisted.   Bill grumbled and crossed his arms.  They got to the food court and waited in the shortest line for their soda.  Bill placed his and Will’s order when it was their turn in line, and Dipper order his and Mabel’s soda.  The cashier rang up their total and told them.  Dipper got his wallet out, but Bill was already paying.

He tried to hand Bill the money to at least pay for his and Mabel’s drinks, but Bill just shook his head and said “My treat, Pine Tree.”

“Oh.  Thanks,” Dipper said.  They stood there and waited for their drinks.  Dipper tried to think of a good topic of conversation, but everything just seemed super nerdy, which was great for talking with Will, and even sometimes Mabel, but he doubted Bill would appreciate it.  Soon enough, their drinks were ready.  They collected them and headed upstairs to Forever 21.

“Where do you normally go when you’re at the mall?” Bill asked Dipper.

“I don’t know.  I mean, every time someone asks where we should go, I suggest the bookstore,” Dipper said.

“But besides the bookstore.  Where do you go?”  Bill said.

Dipper shrugged and answered “Wherever whoever I’m with drags me.”  Bill was silent, so Dipper asked “What about you?  Where do you normally go?”

“I don’t normally go to this mall,” Bill answered.  They walked in silence until Dipper tripped in the entrance of Forever 21, spilling the drinks all over him.  “Oh come on!” Dipper groaned as Bill snickered.  A shop worker glared at them.

“Hey Dipper!  What happened?” Mabel said as she appeared from nowhere, towing Will behind her.

“I tripped,” Dipper said.  Bill burst out laughing.

“Bill, what did I say about tripping people?” Will scolded him.

“You jerk!” Mabel said. “I’ll go get paper towels to mop this up.”  She disappeared, no doubt going to a restroom to get the paper towels.

“I’ll help you clean your shirt,” Will offered.

“Thanks,” Dipper said.  They headed to a restroom where they tried to clean Dipper’s clothes.

“Sorry about my brother,” Will said.

“It’s not your fault,” Dipper assured him.  The clothes were stained, and just using paper towels and water wasn’t doing much to help.

“Do you want to wear my hoodie?  You could have my shirt, but I don’t think that will fit.  My hoodie won’t fix your pants, but it can hide the stain,” Will offered.

“Thanks,” Dipper said gratefully as he took off his shirt and set it on the sink.  Will took off his hoodie and handed it to Dipper.  He put it on, the end reaching the middle of his thighs and mostly covering the soda.  He felt warm in the nice-smelling hoodie.  “I’ll just put this in the car,” Dipper said, picking up his dirty shirt.  The two left the restroom and headed to where Mabel was finishing up cleaning the spilt soda and Bill was watching her as he sipped his soda.  “Can I put this in your car?” he asked, holding up the shirt.  Bill stiffened, looking upset, and grabbed the shirt before Dipper could protest.

“I’ll hold it,” Bill said.

“O...kay?” Dipper said, unsure of how to react.  Mabel threw the paper towels away and rejoined them.  The group of them entered the store and were dragged around by Mabel until Bill pulled them to the underwear section and tried to embarrass them.  “How about we go somewhere else?” Dipper asked when Bill didn’t stop.

“How about you try on the underwear?  I bet you’d look good wearing matching lacy bra and panties,” Bill whispered to Dipper.  Dipper’s face turned red and he shoved Bill away from him with all his might.  Mabel looked at them strangely while Will looked sorry for him.  “That was a great reaction, Pine Tree!” Bill laughed.  He held up a white lacy bra and panties that both had tree designs on them.  “What about these?” he asked.

“No!” Dipper yelled, catching the attention of the people around them.  “Let’s just... let’s just go to the bookstore,” he muttered, staring at the ground and rubbing his arm.

“Yeah,” Will agreed.

“I’m fine with that,” Mabel shrugged.  Bill looked around at his companions, clearly outnumbered.

“Fine,” he groaned.  The four of them headed to the bookstore where Dipper tried to do his own thing, but everyone kept following him.  If it were just Will or Mabel, he wouldn’t have minded, but it was the both of them and Bill, so he did mind.  He finally got sick of it and whisper-yelled at them to leave him alone.  Fortunately, they listened and everyone went their separate ways.  Unable to help himself, Dipper bought two books.  Will bought one, but Mabel and Bill didn’t buy any.

“We’ll see you on Monday!” Will called when they dropped the twins off at their house.

“Bye!” they called back.  Bill drove away, and Dipper and Mabel headed it.

“So what did Bill whisper to you?” Mabel asked.  Dipper groaned in annoyance and didn’t answer.  “Okay fine, why does he call you Pine Tree?”

Dipper sighed and answered “Today, I wore the pine tree underwear you got me, and Bill and I share a gym class, so he noticed it while I was changing into the gym uniform, and now he insists on calling me Pine Tree.”

“That’s not fun,” Mabel said.

“Yeah,” Dipper agreed.

“Race you to the door!” Mabel exclaimed as she started running.  Dipper smiled and ran after her.


End file.
